


Circle of Life

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was circle.</p></blockquote>





	Circle of Life

She can hear her friends whispering behind her back. Wondering why she isn't more perky, more grateful, more...Buffy.

She wants to be back under her blanker of dirt. She remembers how peaceful she felt but no matter how hard she tries she can't recreate the feeling. Here the colors are too bright, the air is too thick, the birds are too loud. This world is crushing her yet it won't let her rest.

When Spike punches her, she smiles for the first time since her resurrection. It all falls into place. People don't come back to life. Only monsters do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was circle.


End file.
